Thảo luận Thành viên:Doremialpha
Chào bạn, hoan nghênh bạn đến Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Cảm ơn bạn đã chỉnh sửa trang Thành viên:Doremialpha. Xin vui lòng để lại tin nhắn vào trang thảo luận thành viên của tớ nếu bạn cần trợ giúp về bất cứ điều gì!-- TakatoEndou (Thảo luận) 10:42, ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2011 Re: Doraemon wiki Mình hiểu rồi, nhưng thật tiếc khi phải nói với bạn điều này: mình coi Doraemon rất ít, nên mình biết về nó cũng rất ít, sợ không đủ vốn để đóng góp. Mình lại đang là admin của wiki này nữa, thời gian ko có nhiều. Vì vậy, mình chưa chắc đã giúp được gì cho bạn đâu, xin hãy thông cảm cho mình. Bạn thử hỏi mấy người khác coi, biết đâu có người rành về Doraemon, chẳng hạn như Khoi98 ấy.TakatoEndou 11:32, ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Ừ, nếu vậy khi nào bạn cần mình giúp điều gì thì hãy chỉ dẫn mình luôn nhe, tại mình mới được làm Admin gần đây thôi, kinh nghiệm còn ít lắm TakatoEndou 11:48, ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Blade Dragonwave Video Chat For FreeVideo Chat & Connect With Friends On Facebook. Sign Up Today!www.Facebook.com Online Market ResearchHigh quality access panel resources Expertise for a reasonable price.www.glaxes.com Geiger Counter GiveawayEnter your name in the drawing for a USB-RAD121 Radiation Monitor!www.magnii.com Free Affiliate InviteGlobal Information Network Join the worlds best club!ginmember.tumblr.com/ Web hosting @ $1/monthNow Includes Unlimited Bandwidth Softcolous, free 5000+ web templatewww.hostmasti.com Chào bạn Doremi, nhớ tôi chứ? ^^ Chắc bạn hẳn vẫn còn nhớ tớ phải không? Mình cũng có một thời gian ghé qua wiki Doremon Vi đó...! Mình cũng cảm ơn bạn rất rất nhiều... Nếu bạn chưa biết thì 75% thiết kế của bên trang chính của bên này là từ bên wiki của Doremon Wiki của bạn. Lúc mình biết wiki này thì Blade Dragon cũng... "nghỉ" một thời gian... Lúc đó mình lấy một số template của bên Wiki bạn để bỏ vào Main Page bên đây. Sau đó thì Founder quay lại và tiếp tục... Chào~! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:48, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re Trời, ghê vậy. Tớ cũng đọc thử rồi, đúng là ko thể chấp nhận được. Có gì cần giúp cứ nói với mình nhé, mình sẽ ủng hộ TakatoEndou 10:05, ngày 21 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về wikia. Re Bọn này có vấn đề hơn mình tưởng nhiều đấy. Mình là một học sinh lớp 12 mà còn ko chịu nổi cái cách khiêu khích người chống đối của bọn nhãi này nữa. Mình bắt đầu để mắt tới cái wiki shitty này rồi. Bạn nói là thành viên Wikia có đủ quyền lực để xóa sổ bọn này phải ko? Như vậy nếu bạn cần mình giúp thì cứ kêu nhé! Muốn chống lại tụi mắc dịch này ko dễ đâu, cần phải có nhiều người hợp lực lại mới được. TakatoEndou 15:01, ngày 21 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Cẩn thận IP này! http://es.inazuma.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/186.78.177.35 Mới hồi sáng IP này đã phá hoại trang inazuma wikia của Tây Ban Nha bằng cách xóa bài viết. Các bạn gặp IP này cấm vĩnh viễn nó vào đây, đồng thời khôi phục lại bài viết giùm mìnhBlade Dragonwave 00:24, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Hey Mình chỉ bạn nè: bạn nên khóa các trang của wiki bạn lại, chỉ cho thành viên sửa thôi, nhất là những trang quan trọng. Vậy là xong, khỏi sợ bị ai phá. Mà hồi nãy mình vào chat sao cứ bị văng ra hoài hà, để tớ hỏi BladeDragonwave cái đã TakatoEndou 14:09, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Đợi mình chút nha TakatoEndou 14:17, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Tại sao mỗi lần mình vào hộp chat là nó lại hiện lên dòng chữ "Bạn đã kết nối từ một trình duyệt khác. Kết nối này sẽ bị đóng", rồi mình ko tham gia chat được nữa vậy? TakatoEndou 14:23, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Ái chà chà http://forum.gamevn.com/showthread.php?586885-Wiki-cho-GameVN/page74 Cậu bấm vào đi, toàn chụm lại cả lũ nói xấu đấy=))Blade Dragonwave 06:50, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Dorepedia Doremi ơi, bạn có thể phong cho mình và BladeDragonwave làm Admin ở bên Dorepedia được ko? Mình thấy chỉ khi mình có quyền admin thì mới giúp được bạn thôi, đó là cách duy nhất rồi. TakatoEndou 14:30, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Bảo quản viên Mình vừa phong cho bạn làm bảo quản viên, xin hãy giúp mình Blade Dragonwave 22:30, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Gấp.... Bạn ơi... Bọn họ tấn công qua YouTube của mình òi.... Mình sẽ xóa cái User_page thành blank cho sự an toàn .... Bạn ơi... Bọn họ tấn công qua YouTube của mình òi.... Mình sẽ xóa cái User_page thành blank cho sự an toàn Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:24, ngày 24 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Tức nước vỡ bờ Chả có gì ngạc nhiên. Nếu theo dõi thường xuyên, bạn còn có thể đoán ra được ai đã viết bài đó đấy. TakatoEndou 06:02, ngày 29 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Hừm Thôi tớ cũng đang rối bời chả suy nghĩ được gì đâu =3=, chuyện này làm tớ cũng mệt mỏi quá rồi Blade Dragonwave 09:33, ngày 29 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: TNVB Khoan đã, nghĩ lại thì mình thấy có gì đó rất lạ. Wiki của chúng tớ đã yên ổn mấy ngày nay rồi, có ai phá hoại gì đâu, sao tự dưng lại có cái comment gì nghe kỳ vậy? Hay là...có ai đó cố tình muốn hại Khôi và bọn tớ nhỉ? TakatoEndou 14:24, ngày 29 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Thật là, lời xin lỗi của Blade và Khôi họ không xem ra gì cả sao. = = Đang tự hỏi tụi mình gây ra chuyện động trời rồi chắc --Kirino132 14:48, ngày 29 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Bạn Đôrêmi đừng làm phiền tôi nữa, bạn nên biết cái nick Anonymous_Edit trong topic này http://vozforums.com/showthread.php?t=2597152&page=32 đã làm họ hiểu lầm tôi và định tấn công trang của tôi, bạn hãy tự giải quyết, đừng tạo nick và lôi kéo tôi cùng các thành viên Inazuma vào chuyện này Inazuma vừa khôi phục, nên còn cần phát triển, tôi không muốn thấy ai trong Inazuma Wiki bị tổn thươngBlade Dragonwave 16:26, ngày 29 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Vì an nguy cho Wikia, xin bạn đừng vào đây nữa Đừng lên Voz hay Gamevn tạo nick gì đổ vạ cho chúng tôi Blade Dragonwave Gửi tới Doremialpha. http://i1093.photobucket.com/albums/i429/thosananh12/ScreenHunter_09Dec092238.gif Chúng tôi cho cậu hai quyền lựa chọn đấy. Một lên Community Wikia giải thích với người ta cậu không phải founder thật và thừa nhận chuyện cậu đâm lén sau lưng Blade Dragonwave để độc chiếm Wikia của chúng tôi, sau đó tự mình set down khỏi chức hành chính viên. Hai nếu cậu không làm vậy thì chúng tôi buộc phải thông qua sự đồng tình của TakatoEndou cùng các thành viên khác trong Inazuma Wikia rồi báo lên vi.wikia và block vĩnh viễn nick của cậu. Chỉ mong sự hợp tác từ cậu thôi. Cám ơn nhiều. Shieru-chan 03:18, ngày 10 tháng 12 năm 2011 (UTC)